Deadly Resonance
by Tears of Kyuubi
Summary: It has been 13 years since young Naruto was driven out of his home a Missing-nin by the name of Deadly Resonance Full summary inside. FemKyuubixNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Summary

It has been 13 years since young Naruto was driven out of his home a Missing-nin by the name of Deadly Resonance, a Shinobi that the world hasn't seen before since the Yondaime. When Konoha tries to recruit him for war, will he answer the call?

Deadly Resonance: Humble Beginnings

Hate, it is a powerful emotion. It can make the most level headed human and turn him into a nightmare for all others. But in this case, it was not a simple one or two people who hated something, it was the entire population, give or take a few who hated him. Hate is the drive that corrupts the purest hearts and makes people do regrettable things. So what will happen to a two year old boy who grew up hated by an entire village for something he has no control over.

'This was once such a loving and forgiving village... I wonder what's gotten into them? I'm sorry Minato I couldn't protect your only son' thought the 'professor' as he was known throughout his generation.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!**_

"_Fall back the Hokage is here!" shouted a jounin of the revered Village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. It was what seemed to be the eve of destruction for this mighty village. A village founded by the leader of the Senju clan, Hashirama Senju and co-founded by the founder of the Uchiha clan Madara Uchiha._

_The Yondaime Hokage, the leader of the village hidden in the leaves stood upon the chief of the toad summons in all his glory with a child in his hands, faced off the greatest demon known to man, the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_Cheers were heard all over the destroyed village as he, the Yondaime himself entered the deadly battle. _

'_**Why are they cheering at the entry of a single puny mortal?' thought the great demon.**_

"_Kyuubi no Kitsune please return to where you came from!" demanded the Yondaime as he began to form hand seals ._

_The Kyuubi laughed mockingly at the leader of the mighty village," __**FOOLISH MORTAL, YOU EXPECT ME TO BOW BEFORE YOU AND RETREAT? HUMANS ARE DUMBER THAN I THOUGHT!"**_

_He charged at the man and his mount, tails lashing out destroying everything in its path, leaving a trail of destruction and death in its wake._

"_**Brat! Are you ready yet?" **__the colossus yelled._

"_Not yet Bunta, buy me some time!" shouted the desperate kage._

"_**Will do brat and hurry!" "Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu!" **__Snapped Bunta as he fired off several water bullets at Kyuubi, which he batted away with ease as he charged._

_The giant demon used his tail to lash out at Bunta which nicked him right above his eye._

"_Sorry Naruto, my son, please forgive me." Whispered the Yondaime with misty eyes. Wiping the tears away the Yondaime shouted, "I'm ready Bunta, NOW!" _

"_**SHIKI FUUIN!" **__he shouted as a an apparition like creature with purple horns, a face with what seems to be a permanent scowl with a rather large knife in its mouth. It had purple skin to match its horns and wore a tattered cloak. All in all it looked intimidating. The Yondaime summoned the shinigami himself._

_The shinigam's hand suddenly burst through the Yondaime's chest and grabbed the shoulder of the Kyuubi, slowly pulling out its soul. The Kyuubi struggled and roared in the grip of the death god._

"_**RELEASE ME! NOW! I am the mighty Kyuubi, so release me worm! NOW!" **__ it ranted on with a tone desperation in it, all the while trying to get free of the death god's icy grip._

_Slowly, ever agonizingly slowly, the soul of Kyuubi was pulled out of his earthly body and sealed into the Yondaime's own flesh and blood._

_POOF! Gamabunta, seeing as he was no longer needed, poofed into the world of summoning._

_The last words of the revered Hokage were, "Please, Sarutobi, tell the villagers to view my son as a hero and not as the demon. Unfortunately, his please fell on deaf ears, as the villagers tried to assassinate him one way or another, the council members either trying to turn him into a weapon or end his life altogether! The only ones that gave him some sympathy were the Hokage the 2 remaining loyal Sannin. Poor Naruto, he can't even walk and he's already had his legs broken twice in his first month. Sarutobi could only imagine how much worse his life will become._

_**KAI!**_

He could only sigh at the memory of when Naruto was still around, five years ago. For he was gone, driven out of his own home at two.

He also seemed to develop faster than the other children in the orphanage. He was able to sit up as soon as he was born, 3 months into his life he began to crawl, and not long after at 4months began to walk. At 8 months he was able to have an adult conversation and understand what he was saying.

Soon at 9 months he was kicked out of the orphanage simply because he could walk and talk already,

It was pitiful that such a powerful nation could not tell the difference between a sealed object and the container. After all if a kunai was sealed into the scroll, was the scroll turned into a kunai? Of course not. A truly pitiful thing indeed.

_(scene change)_

Somewhere in the deep forest of Konoha, a young boy with crimson red streaks of hair intertwining with the blonde and four fluffy tails. His ears were that of a fox and they sat at the top of his head. He wore a black trench coat, a violin strapped to his back and had a mask without eye holes, shaped like a fox that acted like a one-way mirror, was rushing through the forest at impossible speeds to get to his target as soon as possible.

Out of nowhere nuke-nin **(1)** charged out of the dense forest with a war cry trying to strike down our favourite blonde psycho before he reacts, only to become diced by quick successive bursts of air, slicing through the branches and leaves as he played his violin leaving only his head intact to be claimed for a bounty.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A little kid turning an A rank nuke-nin into tiny chunks of meat, ready to be roasted? You're coming with us!" shouted the leader of a team of ANBU Black Ops from Konoha with 5 others surrounding him, as he attempted to knock him out.

As soon as he began moving he shared the same gruesome fate as the nuke-nin. 4 ANBU members also tried to do so only to result the same. Leaving only one alive trembling in fear, thinking he was next, to send a message to the Hokage.

He bent down and tucked scroll into his pocket and whispered into his ear,

"Run, run as fast as you can and give it to the Hokage, it's for his eyes only. Now run before I change my mind."

That was enough said for the poor ANBU as he ran as if he had the devil himself after him.

"**Oi, kit, was that a good idea, letting him go like that? Now you're going to be hunted by Hunter-nin for a while. Are you okay with that?" replied our favourite fox demoness.**

If you think you're shocked, you should have seen Naruto when he first found out, she transformed right in front of him, revealing a naked, woman with red, waist length hair, D-cup size breasts, a face that would have made angels look like old witches and 9 long fluffy tails. Poor boy, fainted from the shock.

"Hai, Hitomi-chan I'm sure this will work out, after all I still need experience."Said Naruto.

Two hours later, that very same ANBU member reached the gates of the village. Tired and bloody, he collapsed in front of the gates. Just as he was going to hit the ground he was caught by the two gate keepers.

"Anbu-san!" they shouted in unison as they caught him from a painful visit to the ground.

"G-give this to the Hokage" he rasped as he took out the scroll.

_(scene change)_

"This is most disturbing news" commented Koharu.

"Indeed it is, to have completely obliterated 5 of our best Shinobi with very little difficulty by a little boy no less, is indeed disturbing. What shall we do Sarutobi?" replied an obviously irritated Homaru.

"I propose we investigate this Shinobi and try to make it join our side, after all we still are not as militarily provided after that attack on Konoha from the Kyuubi," Proposed Sarutobi thoughtfully.

"Agreed but if we can't get him to join, terminate him from becoming a threat." Added the war hawk Danzo.

"All in favour?" Sarutobi asked. A chorus of ayes were heard from the council room.

"Alright we shall gather information on this man and try to get him to join us, otherwise we will terminate him to keep from becoming a threat. Anything else to bring up?" he asked.

The response got nearly got him to face plant into his desk.

"We need to destroy the demon brat, he'll come back to kill us if we don't!" shouted a fat civilian merchant.

"For the umpteenth and last time, WE ARE NOT GOING TO KILL 'DEMON BOY' AS YOU PUT IT. If you all just did what the Yondaime wanted we would have such a powerful force with us and not against us. You all couldn't see pass the demon that was sealed into him when he was born.

Tell me, if a kunai was sealed into human, would the human be a kunai? Well?" The council shifted under the death glare given from the Hokage. "I thought not. Now, do we have any sensible things to be put up? Alright, meeting adjourned." _'Naruto, where ever you are, please be safe.'_

(8 years later)

"Tsunade-hime we found the Deadly Resonance, he was last seen at a casino in Tanzaku city, in Fire Country territory. What do you think we should do?"Asked the legendary Toad Sennin.

"I think we should try to negotiate with him to make him join Konoha, we are really low on military power and the war has raged on for years. We really need him or the we will be completely over run in the next battle with Iwa, Kumo and Oto. With most of Suna's jounin and chunnin force gone, a battalion of genin doesn't sound very intimidating. So we're on our own." she replied grimly.

"Who de we send to negotiate?" asked the pervert with concern evident on his face," any one we send might end up killed."

"Send the second-generation of the Ino-Shika-Chou formation to deal with him." She said in a voice of finality.

"Okay, send Shizune to inform them."

"Right"

**(1)Nuke-nin means missing-nin (i think)**

Mind you I'm only going to update once a week at fastest. First Fan-Fiction. Please don't kill me! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Oi, everyone reading this, would it kill to get a review once in a while? You know, any tips, help or reminders...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah you know the drill.**

Deadly Resonance: Contact

"Halt! Please show us some ID!" shouted Kotestsu the well know guard at the village gates as they flashed their Shinobi licences.

"This is team 10 returning from an unsuccessful negotiation mission with an s-class nuke-nin." Drawled the lazy bum by the name of Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" screeched the blonde banshee.

"Be more enthusiastic when giving a report or do you want me to how to act properly when in formal meetings?" Threatened Ino with a sadistic shine in her eyes.

Upon hearing this, Shikimaru visibly blanched. His dad taught him only one thing outside of the Nara clan's jutsus. If a woman ever gets that look in her eyes, do whatever she tells you to even if it's to jump off a cliff, and also to be very, _very_, afraid. He took those words to heart and he hastily replied "Yes ma'am"

"Good now come along now before I take out the whips," she stated before cackling evilly

'_Man... Nara wasn't kidding when he said women were troublesome. I mean look! He's not even her boyfriend and she already has him whipped!' thought Izumo pitifully as he watched team 10 pass through the gate on the way to the Hokage tower to report the mission._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Knock, Knock, Knock" Tsunade heard knocking on her door.

"Come in!" she replied not once lifting her eyes off her ever growing stack of a kage's bane, the horror... of **PAPERWORK.**

"Any luck?" asked Tsunade with hope filling her voice. She was getting desperate. She was even using the prisoners of the maximum security prisons of Konoha to do her dirty work. How she desperately wanted to jump into her grave for eternal peace.

Peace, something she strived to reach. Every time she gets close to an answer, it slips away.

"I'm afraid not Hokage-sama," replied the Nara, making the Hokage visibly sag down her chair.

"Damn, we could have used that power..." she muttered under her breath.

"Did you get any leads?" she asks hopefully.

"Yes in fact we do. Apparently this person's victims are either shredded into tiny chunks when he plays his violin or their heads explode after he whistles sharply. But if they're lucky, the worst they'll get is becoming deaf due to the fact that their eardrums shatter" Chouji answered trying his best not to shudder at the thoughts of his victims.

"He is also known as the ghost on the battlefield. He goes into the battlefield and disappears without a trace, leaving only a field full of blood and gore."

"They also say that he has 10 black tails and fox ears on his head. All in all they say he's a demon of sound. He doesn't tend to speak much though. He also seems to have whisker marks on his face. "

*gasp* _"Naruto" _whispered the shocked kage.

"Get team 8, NOW!!"

"Yes ma'am" squeaked team 10

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'_What will he do if we try to recruit him...Naruto.'_

"Hokage-Sama, team 8 is coming in!"

"Thank you, send them in." She replied with anticipation.

"Kiba, Shino and Hinata, thank you for coming, I'm assigning you guys a mission with Jiraiya to find the Deadly Resonance and try to recruit him for our cause, Jiraiya should know where he is with his spy network and he also knows him best. It has been awhile since I have seen him..." drifted off the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, who is he?" questioned the Hyuuga heiress.

"The last time I saw him, he was only two years old. He was thrown out of the village at the age of two for something he held no power." She paused to let what she had just said seep in. "Tell me, what do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"It attacked our village 15 years ago, which the Yondaime killed on the same night." Answered Shino.

"Now, to anyone under 18, that would be correct." She said, getting raised eyebrows from around the room.

"The Kyuubi was a being made of chakra. The only way to kill it was to drain its chakra, but that was impossible, due to the fact that it not only had infinite amounts of chakra, but they are re-stored almost instantly, putting it at the top of the demonic ranking list. So he did the next best thing, he sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn, his newborn, but that was hidden from the village in case the other villages got their hands on this piece of information, he would have assassination attempts on him non-stop, and to add to the fact he already had some since he was born, so he was scorned, hated and beaten in his tiny 2 year, life span.

Now, young Naruto was not at all stupid, in fact he was one of the most developed children I've ever met! He could sit when he was born, an accomplishment in its own, he could crawl when he was 3 months old, walk when he was 4, and talk in complete sentences by the time he was eight months old! I know this because I was brought in for his physical exams as it seemed nobody would help him. He was always so carefree, so cheerful as if nothing would ever go wrong in the world. But that was 13 years ago, and now reports say that he has become a cold blooded killer and can amplify even the most quietest of sounds, and create a ear splitting boom with it. It's like have a couple of thousand microphones amplifying each other."

"You must be careful when you meet him so be sure you protect your ears, he can kill you just by talking, so you will have to be wary of his chakra activities. Hinata this is where you come in, whenever you see him use his chakra inform everyone to retreat and may pray to Kami that he is feeling merciful that day, as he could kill you without even blinking."

With these words, everyone in this room trembled in nervousness, even Shino had sweat beading over his barely visible forehead.

"Now, you will meet Jiraiya at the gates at noon, if he isn't there then check the hot springs, if you find him there, then scream out pervert and kick him into the other side, with luck they may beat him up just enough for you to get to the village gates. Oh and I'm giving you permission to do anything he wants to get him to join us."

"Understood" they spoke in unison, as they shunshined away from the Hokage's office to their respective homes. They had 2 hours before they were to meet Jiraiya at the gate to find the deadly nuke-nin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two hours later, after packing everything they needed, they went to meet Jiraiya at the gates. Fortunately for him, he was there on time and was not at the hot springs.

"Put theses on," said the lecherous Sennin, as he handed the team a pair of ear plugs with seals on them.

"What are these for?" asked Kiba with a bit of curiosity.

"They are to prevent any potentially, harmful soundwaves from damaging your ears he may emit. They have special seals on them to prevent any sound above that of an exploding tag on them, made 'em myself but they only last one use so when he uses his attack run as fast as you can as it will no longer be in affect" he said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Oh... ok. So what do we do now?"asked Hinata.

"My spies inform me that he is somewhere in Wave. They say that he, when he was twelve saved the country from an evil businessman by the name of Gatou."

"Ok, then let's get going, I'm getting bored with this history lesson," shouted the brash Inuzuka.

"Fine lets go." Huffed Jiraiya in annoyance.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It's been 3 days since they arrived in Wave, still trying to find and persuade the famous missing nin to join them. It had become annoying for everyone, especially Kiba, whose dog was whimpering like a newborn. Apparently, Akamaru was scared out his mind by amount of malice that was coming off this island. When they arrived, they were greeted by a giant vibrating bridge that seemed to stretch into the horizon.

'_**THE GREAT RESONATING BRIDGE**__'_

Besides the entrance to the bridge, there was a plaque that said _'In honour of the boy who saved this country and gave hope to her people, the great Deadly Resonance.'_

"Damn! What the hell did he do to get a bridge named after him." Whistled Kiba in awe.

"Baka, did you listen to a thing I said, he saved this country so what did you expect?" growled Jiraiya.

_**BOOM. **_Not soon after this they felt killing intent that seemed to promise devastation that would make the Kyuubi's look like an angry kid who didn't get what he wanted.

They all froze on their spots. Uncomfortable silence reigned over that portion of the forest. They slowly began to turn on the spot to see a boy, not much older than themselves sitting on a tree branch whistling to himself. They looked into his eyes, to see a perfect split of black, blue and red spinning wildly. And passed out

As soon as they woke up,, they all found themselves crucified on giant crosses, with nails driven into their hands and feet. _(Like what happened to Jesus when he was crucified.) _

"Welcome to my world, my physical version of Tsukiyomi, I can do whatever I want in my dimension. In this dimension, I am god. Although this is Genjutsu, your very souls are here, so any damage I do here is mirrored on your body. They are also a lot harder to heal as you need to heal the soul itself." he shouted as he multiplied. As he did this, each of his clones walked up to one of his victims. They jumped up and landed on the horizontal beam of the cross.

"Talk before I start to get angry and begin to interrogate you," he said whilst brandishing his torture utensils.

"Oi, we're not here to fight!" Shouted Kiba.

"Oh, really? How do I know you aren't here to take the bounty on my head?" he asked.

Over the past few years, he had accumulated a bounty that would put the Yondaime to shame.

"We want your help in the war against Iwa, Kumo and Oto. We are currently losing with them outnumbering Konoha and Suna by 5 jounin to every person in our village, including the civilians."

"Woah, that bad? I mean, sure I know that you guys were losing but man! That just shows that you guys suck like shit!"

"Oi! What could you do to help us any way?"

"Well, unlike you can easily destroy a village or two..."

"... Fine"

"Now, back to business, what can you give me for my services. Every time you say something I don't like I'm going to stab everyone somewhere."

"We are willing to give you sanctum inside our village walls and to help keep hunter-nin off your tail."

"ERRRRRNT WRONG ANSWER" he shouted as he pulled out a katana and stabbed them in the leg.

Grunts of pain were his responses.

"Ok, that I can easily get from any village you nit-wit give me something they can't give me."

"What do you want then?"

"Oh that's simply Jiraiya, I enjoy the thrill of being hunted down so that's a no. Just so you know, the Tsuchikage has made interesting offers that are easily more worthwhile. I want full amnesty in your village, 15 million ryou per week I'm in service and 9 times the pay for any mission I go on.

I may also choose my missions and I work solo. If you try to put me on anyone's team I will kill them. If you have me under probation I will kill the guards. If you try to learn my secrets I'll wipe out both sides of the opposition. Agreed?" he asked.

"Well, she did say get you to join at any cost... Agreed!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two days later, the entire council, including the clan heads, the advisors and the Hokage herself came to meet the infamous nuke-nin. After what seemed like hours of waiting, a man in a black, hooded trench coat with a one way snarling fox mask was walking towards them with a steel violin in his left hand and a steel bow with a sharp, sturdy frame, and a thin, titanium steel wire, making it both an instrument and a deadly weapon, in his right hand. You could easily see the blood stains on his right sleeve. Here stood in all his glory, the Deadly Resonance.

As he arrived

"Gee what a warm welcoming, eh guys?" he asked with sarcasm dripping through his voice.

"Welcome to the Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves!" welcomed Tsunade, "Would you please be so kind as to remove your mask?"

"Try and make me, and you'll be on my griller before you can take a step." He threatened

"Fine, then let's take this to my office."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You shittin' me? You want us pay you 9 times the amount of ryou per mission _AND_ 15million per _week?_?"

"I shit you not and by the way, this is me feeling generous. I can always join a different village you know. Either you take it or leave it, it's fine with me either way I'm sure Iwa would be delighted to have me join them." He said, getting ready to leave, making her panic.

"WAIT, I'll agree with those terms, just please help us through this war. Doesn't this village mean anything anymore to you Naruto? Do you remember when you were two, jumping around, shouting that you would become Hokage? Or when yo-"

SLAM "Don't EVER remind me of my past and don't call me Naruto! I go by a lot of names, and Naruto is _NOT_ ONE OF THEM!" he screamed at her before storming out to the lobby, scaring the receptionist shitless.

Naruto went into the forest to blow off some steam when a unit of Danzo's personal unit appeared.

"Halt! In the name of Danzo, we will kill you and learn your secrets. Please, do not move as it will only make it more painful. "

"Good! I was hoping something like this would happen. I really need to kill something right now!"


End file.
